The Walking Fag
by BitchesWannaBeMe
Summary: Hershel is a dead man walking, well he would be... IF HE STILL HAD A LEG! Watch as Hershel tells the story of what truly happened in that dreadful night in the prison dungeons.


My name is Hershel Greene, and I lost my leg. I will never forget that amazing night me and Rick spent together. It haunts me to this day...

We crept along the dark corridors of the maze that were the prison dungeons. A shadowy feeling penetrated my anus as we cut the corners in a fast unrelenting motion - it stunned me. "Aahhh!" I shouted as I saw a walker grabbing my leg, "Please do not bite my leg!" I exclaimed to no avail. In a sexy motion, the walker chomped my leg right off and left me there, legless and screaming. I wasn't really screaming though, I was moaning; in pleasure. The pain was fulfilling, god-like; it was like I was born again, twice.

"HERSHAEUL" Rick said, "Youh gaht beet! IN THE LEAGGGG!" Rick was truly a stunning man, with a great southern accent. He hurried up to me, and grabbed me in his muscular, yet caring arms.

"Cum OHNNN!" Rick shouted, eventhough I was 10 cm from his god-like face, "WE GAHT TO GOU SUMWHER!" there were walkers all around us, all moaning, in pleasure...

We blasted through doors and Rick gently set me down in the cold stone floor of the cafeteria. He ran up to door and locked it. Walkers violently beat the door trying to take it down. I looked at my bit leg, it was surprisingly exciting. Rick looked at my leg, then he looked at me. His sexy eyes ANALizing my wounds. he walked up to me and kneeled besides my aching body.

"WEE HAEV TUH COUHT IT OHFF!one!11" he told me, "OR EHT WELL GIT ENFECtEHD!" He grabbed an axe before I could say "No please dont cut my leg" and chopped it into pieces. The world went black.

When I woke up, Rick was sitting in chair; eyes closed hands on his crotch, humming a sexy tune. I watched as he fondled himself for a few minutes that seemed to take a lifetime. He grunted and put his hands on his stomach. His eyes filled with tears as he grunted violently.

"Rick, are you okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"I EIGHT SUM ZOMBIE DIHCK INFECtED WIHT AIDS AND SHIT, NOW MAH TUMMY HURTZ!" he shouted between grunts, "I DINT WUNT TOU, BUTT I WUZ REALLY HUNGREHHHHH! AND NOW I NEID TO TAEK A SHEEEETTTT!"

"WELL WHY DONT YOU!" I shouted back, my eyes filled with tears, because I too; felt his pain.

"I WOULD IF I COUHLD, YOU DUMB DUMB!" He insulted me, "THER AINT NO PLAICE TO TAKE A DUMHP HEERRR!"

I looked at Rick, staring into his sexy eyes. "You can shit in my leg."

"YOUD LEHT ME DO DAT?!1/" He politely asked suddenly interested by my irrefutable proposal.

"Go ahead champ," I confidently told him, "Let it rip."

He stripped off his pants in a quick, slow motion and got into position.

"I FEEL EHT COHMEENG! " He shouted, as he clenched his sexy fists. His poop came out as a liquid diarrhea jet straight into my mutilated leg hole."Oh yesssss, shit it all!" I exclaimed between moans as my sensual leg filled up with his bodily wastes. He shit for a good minute, non-stop, but to me; it seemed like hours. After a while, his jet ceased to spray and started drooling out of his, buttocks; just like my childhood. My pleasure had come to an equally amazing end. The amazing pleasure I received made me forget about the ungodly stench of Rick's excrement, and I want to tell him.

"Rick, I wan-" I said before being interrupted by Rick

"RAOUND TUUU LAEDEHZZ!" He grunted before forcing out more excrement into my already filled amputated leg hole. Poop was now leaking out of my leg hole onto the cold floor, the poop which never stopped flowing from Rick's shithole. "Ugggghhhh" Grunted Rick as he struggled to exorcise the poop demon which possessed his bowels, he pooped as fast as he could, wondering if he would ever feel his much needed relief.

My legs were now filled with liquid crap which splashed and splayed all over my old wrinkled body. "I can't take all that poop Rick!" I shouted in ecstasy, but my shouts were muffled by Rick's never-stopping jet of diarrhea that splashed all over my mouth. I could no longer hide my feelings. I moaned violently as Rick shit all over me. Again, Rick's poop came to a stop.

"That was great Rick" I said with relief. But he just stood there, silent.

After a minute or so, Rick told me something surprising: "I SAW YOUH LUOHKING AHT MEH WHEN I WUZ MASTERBAETEING..."

He stopped talking and looked back into my eyes, I couldn't say anything, nor did I want to.

"Homo!" Rick called me, as he bent over and violently farted on my face. The intoxicating smell of Rick's putrid fart entered my nostrils and made me feel things I never felt before. I moaned, as my cum flew through the room until it came to an abrupt stop on the shit stained walls.

Rick zipped up his pants, and told me it was time to go. But how could I ever go back? Rick helped me to the door, which was now zombie-free, courtesy of Rick's deadly farts. But we were not alone, in a quick motion Rick turned around and exclaimed: "YOUH DER IN TEH KIETCHEAN! COME AUT WIT YOUHR HENDZ UP!"

A group of six men stood up, all of them wearing prison jumpsuits. They looked at us with their puzzled eyes. They had witness me and Rick in all our glory, they now shared the same thing me and him shared. They were part of us... But in reality this was the only thing that came to the prisoners' mind: "What the holy shit"


End file.
